The Black XAntibody Tamers
by kyuubikitsune23
Summary: Naruto and Gaara are caught in Madara Kamui and sent to the digital world. were they must help the digidestined.Also their twelve again.Naru/Sora Gaa/Mimi
1. Chapter 1

**An: Yo guys I'm back with one of my newest stories. Now I've had this idea running around my head bout three months now. So I decided to make it a true story Yea! So this story is about Naruto and Gaara who have been sent to the digital world by Madara's Kamui. Naruto and Gaara are going to regress in age so they will be twelve again but will retain all of their skills. Also both are going to trainers of black XAntibody digimon. Naruto will have a black AgumonX, while Gaara has a black GabumonX. So without further ado let's head to the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto nor do I own digimon. Cause if I did well I be a fucking beast Lol! XD**

"Boo!" normal Speaking

'Damn!' normal thinking

"**Cocky brat!" Kyuubi speaking**

'**Shit!' Kyuubi thinking**

"_**Futon: Rasengan" Jutsu/Move**_

**XXX (Konoha) XXX**** Scene change/time skip**

**Chapter 1-The Digital World**

**XXX (The Valley of the End) XXX**

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and his best friend Gaara no Sabaku are seen panting with cuts and bruise covering their bodies. Why you may be asking yourself. Well the two had been facing Madara Uchiha to almost a standstill. The reason being they were facing Madara was for the man had summoned the Bijuu he had captured and set them loss on their villages. why? Well they had cornered Sasuke and killed him. And that had apparently pissed Madara off. Now I don't know about you but if I had been in Naruto's or Gaara's shoes and had watch said evil man summon demons and destroy my village I would want to murder him as well. So here they were with Madara on the ground barely breathing and them ready to kill him

"So this is the end huh?" Madara said in his all too arrogant tone of voice. "Defeated by not just the former Rokudaime Hokage but also the former Godaime Kazekage as well."

"Your reign of terror ends here Madara." Gaara said while getting his sand ready to finish the final Uchiha off.

"Too many lives have been lost over this pointless war." Naruto Stated as he began to form a Rasengan.

"Ah but I did it for the greater good."

"GREATER GOOD!" Naruto Shouted pissed that this man, no monster would say so many lives were lost for a greater good. "Innocent lives were taken because you believed you were to be the ruler of the world, a god which you are not!"

"I Am A God! The world is to be mine and none shall stop me not even you two." Madara stated Sharingan blazing with defiance.

"You're done Madara your end is now!" Both Naruto and Gaara in perfect Sync. Gaara Then sent out his sand wrapping it around Madara's body and started to bring it close to him and Naruto. Who had a Rasengan Wait just for Madara.

"If you two think I will die alone you sadly mistaken." Madara said before he activated his Mangekyō Sharingan.

"_**Kamui!" **_he yelled while aiming at both Naruto and Gaara. Naruto was sucked up immediately while Gaara still had enough time to at least finish Madara off.

"_**Sabaku Sōsō!" **_Gaara yelled and in an instance Madara's body was nothing but a bloody smear. With Madara gone Gaara let the Kamui take.

**XXX (Digital World) XXX**

An old man that looked to be in his mid to late seventy looked up to the sky to see two flaming figures heading straight for him.

"Hm seems I'll be have some guess today hehe." He said out loud. "How long has it been since I've had company over?"

The old man then walked into his house and look at two eggs that seemed to be shaking.

"So these are your chosen partners young ones." he mused before walking over to the two eggs. The first egg was black with red stripes. The second egg was also black but instead of red stripes they were white. The old man proceeded by grabbing the two eggs then making his way out the door. And to were the two figures soon to be landing zone.

**BOOM!**

"Oh looks like they already landed." The old man said out loud. "Better hurry up and get to them before They do." And with that old started making progress to his destination.

**XXX (Crash Zone) XXX**

When the old man finally made it to the crash zone he saw two twelve year old boy's lying in at ten foot deep crater. The first figure was about 5'3 with sun-kissed blonde hair that seemed to spike out everywhere. Two strands also seemed to frame his face. From what he could see there were three whisker marks donning each side of his cheeks. His skin was also tanned almost bronze in the light. This meant he was outside a lot.

He was wearing black baggy pants that were being held up by a black belt that had a leaf for a buckle. He also wore a black muscle short that almost looked like it acted like second skin. Over the top of the muscle shirt was a black trench coat that at the bottom seemed to be almost ripped to shred. He also had black pouch on his leg and wore black combat boots.

The next boy was a little shorter than the other boy at about 5'1. He had Brick-red hair that seemed to part some to show what looked like a tattoo of the kanji of love on his forehead. He also noticed that the boy had no eyebrows but instead had black rings around his eyes. He also had pale skin unlike his blonde hair counterpart.

The boy was also wearing black pants but instead of a black muscle shirt he wore what looked like a brick-red robe that had a slit down the bottom to make it easier to run. He also had a beige scarf wrapped around his neck. Also instead of combat boots he wore open toed black sandals. There was also a giant gourd lying right next to him that had a slash on it.

Looking at the boys again he could tell that they worked out as the blonde one had muscle that looked like it was made for speed and strength. While the red head had some muscle but not as much as the blonde.

'Well I should get these two out of here before they come.' The old man thought before he started to lift both boys with little problem, and started back to his place.

If he had stayed a little longer he would have seen something coming out of the tree line.

"Hm seems I missed what had landed here." The figure said in a childish like voice. Before taking off back into the forest.

**XXX (unknown location) XXX**

Placing the two boys on a bed before placing an egg right by each the old man left to go get a drink. If he had stayed for about a minute later he would have seen the two eggs starting to shake then cracking.

The black and white broke open to show a black slime like creature that had three horns on top of its head. Its eyes looked like amber. When the next egg hatched another black slime creature except this on had two horns and its eyes were crimson.

Both creatures looked at each other before looking back at the boy's lying on the bed before jumping on them and shouting there name.

"NARUTO!" shouted the creature with two horns.

"GAARA!" Shouted the other creature with the amber eyes.

Slowly but surely both boys were waking up. Well it was more like forced up.

"Uh my fucking head." Naruto said as he held the back of his head as pain coursed through it. He then tried to sit up only to come eye to eye with a creature with red eyes.

"Hi Naruto." It said very cheerfully. Naruto could only stare at the strange creature that made its self-comfortable on his chest. It only took Naruto three seconds to process what was on his before freaking out.

"Ah what the hell are you!" he shouted the little thing jumped off his chest and on to the bed.

"I'm Botamon and I'm your partner." Botamon said in a matter of a fact tone.

"P-Partner?"

"Yep!" Botamon said still very cheerful.

"O-okay but just what are you?" he asked clearly trying to figure out what this Botamon was.

"I'm a digimon."

"A what?"

"He called himself a digimon Uzumaki." A new said out loud.

Naruto just turned his only to see something he never thought he see again in his entire life time. A twelve year old Gaara.

"G-Gaara?" he asked clearly shocked that he looked like a kid.

"Yes it's me." Gaara calmly.

"B-but you look like a kid again." He stated while pointing a finger at him.

"I'm not the only one that did Uzumaki." Now when Gaara said this it caused a chain reaction. First Naruto was deathly quiet. Before his eyes widen to the size of beach balls. Running to the close mirror he could find (which was on a closet door). His reaction was priceless that it would make Gaara pay big money to see again and again. Naruto was frozen in place while looking like he just had his dick off. He let out a very loud girlish scream then proceeded to faint.

Gaara could look at his friend before laughing very loud. Now normally he was always in control over his emotions but he let it slide this one time. He only wished he had a camera. A flash then caught his attention.

"My you boys are very loud when you wake up." Said the old man who was holding a camera.

"And who are you if I must ask?" Gaara asked while think he need to get copies of that picture.

"You may call me Gennai." Said the old man.

Gaara just stared at the old man for a while. He was wearing a purple robe that had pink trim at the edges. His shoes looked more like boots that were pink in color. He had a brown belt wrapped around his waist that had a very weird design for a buckle. He had what looked like dog tags around his neck. He a large white moustache and some hear on top of his head that was pulled into a pony tail.

Gaara just nodded before proceed to introduce himself and Naruto. "I'm Sabaku no Gaara and my friend over there is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze."

Gennai didn't say anything just nodded his towards Gaara. When the boys had wakened up he had noticed Gaara had Sea-foam green eye's where his pupil was almost non-existent. While Naruto Had Azure blue eyes, with slitted pupils. Now when he saw the boy's slitted pupils you could bet you ass he was very interested.

Gennai then proceed to look at the two digimon in the room. Now he was very surprised when he saw a black Punimon with amber eyes. He wasn't surprised that the other digimon was black for it was its normal color. No this Botamon had crimson eye's.

"Excuse me but can you tell me where we are?" Gaara asked snapping Gennai out of his thoughts.

Gennai just stared at Gaara for a few seconds before speaking. "I think it would be wise to wake you're friend so I don't have to repeat everything over again." Gaara just nodded before lifting his hand confusing Gennai before the gourd that was lying right by the bed uncorked itself and sand came out. Now Gennai had seen many things' but that just took the cake.

Gaara then moved his hand and aimed it at Naruto before an evil smile spread across his face, Scaring Gennai and the two digimon in the room. The sand then slithered towards Naruto before grabbing his boxers upwards very fast. Naruto was up in an instance try to rid himself the ultimate wedgie of all wedgies. A Sabaku no Gaara Wedgie.

"Please Gaara have mercy for the love of Kami please!" Naruto yelled tears forming at the corner of his eyes.

"Fine but next time I won't be so merciful." He said with some slight humor.

'That was him being merciful!' were the thought of Gennai and the two digimon.

"Well now that he's can you tells what's going on here Gennai-san." Gaara question.

Gennai just nodded and began to tell the two boys the history of the digital world.

**XXX (seven months later) XXX**

"Dear Kami I'm so fucking Bored." Complained Naruto. He hadn't changed at all except that the he was now had a six pack coming in.

"I agree aniki when are the other digidestined supposed to be here." Said a reptilian creature. Said creature was about 3'0 to 3'2 tall. It had short stubby arms but very sharp claws at the end of them. It was black in color with red stripes covering its body. Its jaw was riddled with very sharp teeth that looked like it could snap bones like twigs. Its tail was about two feet long. It also had crimson red eyes. This was BlackAgumon X known as 'Chi' (blood).

"Not sure Agumon why don't you ask Gaara. He'll most likely know." Naruto said while looking at his pride. He remember the training that he and Gaara put through there digimon. Most humans and digimon would cower in fear at the sight of their training.

"I can't him and Gabumon are meditating. And you remember what happen I got Gaara-Aniki pissed?" Agumon said in fear. Naruto flinched yeah he remembered all right for he was on the receiving edge of Gaara's wrath. Naruto then turn and looked at the other digimon in their little group.

The digimon had a reptilian body that was black with is belly being white with black marking on the inside. It wore black fur with white stripes on it. One of arms for the fur was ripped on the right side. Also its horn that was sticking out his head was pure white. It was 3'1 to 3'2 tall. Its tail was also about two feet long as well. This Was BlackGabumon X also so known as 'Shi' (death).

Now why they were given these names was neither because of him nor Gaara. That had gotten them from the enemies they had fought over these last seven months. It seemed Agumon had a lot of bloodlust while Gabumon would go berserk and go on a killing spree. Hell it took both him and Gaara to calm him down. But if you don't piss them off their most easy guys you could meet.

Naruto was brought out his musing when he heard a boom from the sky. He looked up to see figures coming from the sky.

"Well looks like there back." He said out loud getting Gaara's and the digimon attention. "Alright guys were pulling out from where there heading they will be landing Metalseadramon territory." He said a very serious voice before they all vanished in a burst of speed.

Running at top while using chakra they were making great time getting to their destination. Naruto then proceeded to pull out his digivice to check where the other digidestined were. A few red dots showed up with an arrow pointing were to go. Just then two of the dots moved away from the others.

"Uh-oh." Naruto Said get Gaara's attention.

"What's wrong?" he asked

Naruto just turned his head towards then began to speak. "Two of them have moved away from the group." This got a confused look from Gaara. "They're just to the left of us."

Gaara just nodded his head before taking out his own digivice then pulling out the compass. "I'll go get them or help if they need." He stated which got a nod from Naruto.

So with that in plan Gaara and Shi took left and started for the two strays.

"So Aniki we going to me up the main group then?" Chi asked while starring at Naruto.

"Yeah so pick up the past a bit." And with that said both were gone in a black flash.

**XXX (with Gaara and Shi) XXX**

"Gaara-sama how close are we?" Shi asked while looking at Gaara.

"They should be right over this…" he never got finish as voice rang out.

"Anomalocarimon!"

"Let's go Shi." Gaara said only to receive a 'Hai' from the black digimon.

We they got to where the voice rang from they saw an ultimate digimon trying to kill a male, a female and their digimon. The male was clad mostly in white and brown with dark hair and plain old glasses. This was Jou Kido. With his digimon partner Gomamon which closely resembled a white furry seal. The other destined was a female, who wore what could be best described as a pink cow girl outfit with pink hat to boot. She has brown hair and brown eyes. Her name is Mimi Tachikawa and her partner is a green humanoid plant called Palmon. Both humans stood before the large digimon as their partners moved in front of them and digivolved.

"Gomamon, shinka! Ikkakumon!" A now large mammoth of a seal with tusks and horn replaced the small digimon.

"Palmon, shinka! Togemon!" A large walking cactus with boxing gloves replaced Palmon.

Anomalocarimon attacked with a blast of sand as both digimon moved to either side. Togemon tensed its body before attacking. _"Chiku-chiku bang bang!"_ A large flurry of needles bounced off the digimon as it defended its form.

_"Harpoon Vulcan!"_ Ikkakumon yelled as its horn shot off its head and re-grew and fired again and again. They split apart and dropped on the ultimate as missiles came out the horn cases. But the digimon remained intact as both children watched.

"Since Togemon and Ikkakumon have matured, I don't think they can lose..." Jou spoke as he watched the fight.

"And since it's two against one, it should go in our favor!" Mimi spoke after. But that was a letdown as Ikkakumon was swatted back and Togemon was squeezed and thrown at Ikkakumon.

"They're losing..." Jou stated as they watched from the side line.

"It's dangerous to keep this up!" Mimi called as the ultimate turned on them. "We'll be killed!"

Gaara who had been watching the battle so far decided to join the fight as well. "Go Shi." Gaara said in his normal stoic voice.

"BlackGabumonX, Shinka! BlackGarurumonX!" Just then a large black wolf with three metal blades jutting out from it shoulder blades came rushing out the forest. The blades were also Pure white in color. It also had pure white metal wristbands on each ankle.

"_Fox Fire!" _opening his mouth blue fire shot forming into a fox's head and hit Anomalocarimon dead on. The digimon roared in pained but stopped when it felt the sand under him begun to shift.

"_Sabaku Kyū!"_ A voice yelled out before sand wrapped around Anomalocarimon body. "Now Shi!" the voice rang out again.

"With Pleasure Gaara-sama!" Shi Said before he began to gather flames in his mouth again. _"Fox Fire!" _and again blue flames burst from the wolf's mouth. But this time flame began to melt the sand that covered Anomalocarimon form into glass.

Not even five minutes later the digimon was in cased in glass. Gaara then walked out of the forest shocking both Jou and Mimi. "Finish it." Gaara said and with just those few words the wolf body slammed the glass breaking the digimon in side into millions and millions of pieces.

Jou and Mimi were completely stunned. This boy and his digimon had taken down an enemy they were have such problem with in less than ten minutes. Gaara just walked over to them as the wolf de-digivolved back in to a black Gabumon.

"Hello there I'm Sabaku no Gaara and this is my digimon Shi." He said in a calm voice while he and Shi bowed to them.

"Um hello I'm Mimi Tachikawa and this is my Partner Palmon." Mimi said while Palmon gave a cheerful wave.

"And I'm Jou Kido and this is my Partner Gomamon." Jou said while pointing towards Gomamon.

"Well with introductions over we should head back to the other digidestined." Gaara said calmly while Shi digivolved again back to BlackGarurumonX and bent down for Gaara to get on. Gaara looked back to the digidestined who were locked in place. "Well are you coming or not?" Gaara asked which brought two and their digimon out of there rooted position. Gaara then leant them a hand on to Shi.

"You four ready?" He asked which got nod from each of them. "Kay then, Shi full speed we need to catch up to Naruto."

"Hai Gaara-Sama." Shi Said before howling then taking off it into the forest towards Naruto and the others. Jou, Mimi, Gomamon and Palmon were holding on for dear life. Gaara had a smirk for the whole ride. 'You had better have left me some of Metalseadramon to fight Uzumaki.'

**XXX (Naruto and Chi) XXX**

"Yo Aniki do you think Gaara-aniki and Shi are going to catch up?" Chi asked looking over towards Naruto.

"They'll be here in about thirty seconds." He stated in a casual tone. Just then Shi bust through some bushes.

"What took you so long?" Naruto said as walked up to Gaara who dismounted from Shi.

"I think I should be asking why you're not there yet." Gaara asked giving Naruto a questioning glance.

"We'll me and Chi here wanted to wait for you so we could overkill." That just brought a feral smirk upon his face.

"I think that's a brilliant idea Naruto lets." Naruto could only laugh at his friend. Naruto then turned to see a male and a female. "You guys must be some of the digidestined." This of course got a nod from Jou and Mimi. "We'll let me introduce myself I'm Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze and that guy over there is my partner." He said while pointing a Chi who was talking to Gomamon.

"I'm Jou Kido and that's my partner Gomamon." Said digimon just waved one of his flippers.  
>"And I'm Mimi Tachikawa and this is my partner Palmon." Palmon just walked to Naruto and shook his hand.<p>

"Hi I'm Palmon." She said in a cheerful voice. Naruto could only chuckle at her enthusiasm.

"Nice to meet you Palmon." Naruto said before turning back to Gaara who nodded his head as he took out his digivice. "Well if you guys can back up real fast me and Gaara here going to go overkill on a certain Hebi-teme."

"BlackAgumonX, Warp Shinka! BlackWargreymonX!"

"BlackGabumonX, Warp Shinka! BlackMetalGarurumonX!"

A blinding light took over blind all from seeing what was happening. The light started to dim and Mimi, Jou, Gomamon and Palmon could make out some figure's in the light. When the light finally cleared all except Naruto and Gaara were gobbedsmack.

The first Figure looked just like Wargreymon except this one was pure black. The claws were longer and looked to be twice a sharp. Also his eyes were Crimson red.

The second figure looked like MetalGaruumon only this one was standing on its hind legs. It also pure black except for the weapons pure white. It was also wielding a Gatling-gun in its left hand and a laser guiding system in the right, rocket launcher on its left shoulder. While on the right shoulder is a laser canon. On it legs were more rockets launchers.

"You know every time I look at these guys when they warp digivolved I feel like they get even more badass." Naruto stated while his eyes glittered like a little kids does when he gets candy.

"I must agree with you there Uzumaki." Gaara stated while watching said digimon stand straighter with pride that their tamers said such kind words.

"Well if that it lets go kill a certain Hebi." Naruto Said with glee while Gaara's, Chi's and Shi's and bloodlust running through them. So picking up there respected Partner the two Mega's made their way to Metalseadramon. Completely forgetting about the four very gobbedsmack Humans and Digimon.

"Mimi did you just see that?" Jou asked as he watched the two fly off.

"I think I did." She said completely dazed at what she saw. The two just looked at each other before taking off towards Metalseadramon.

The End

**AN: Damn that was hard to make. I started at 3 am and finished at 3pm wow. So next chapter we will see Naruto and Gaara dominate Metalseadramon. Also expect more Naruto and Gaara singing Lonely Island songs in the near future. Also should I make the digidestined learn Chakra or not? So Ja Ne guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**An: hey guys sorry to say I have to put all of my stories up for adoption. Reason being is because I'm moving in with my grandpa for my last two years of high schoool and he has no internet. So as you can see I won't be able to write for about a year or two. So all of my stories are up for adoption and will be up for about a week then I have to get rid of them. So message me if you want them. **


End file.
